


Whohah Drabble

by Gamebird



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, post-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-season 4. This was a 100 word drabble of Sandra and Noah getting into bed with each other after a long time apart. It's just a funny little short scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whohah Drabble

"And I haven't been shaving around my who-hah either, so you'll just have to take it as it is," Sandra told him.

Noah glanced discreetly. It wasn't a big deal. More though was the label. "Sandra …"

"It's  _my_  body part. I'll call it whatever I want! Just like you can call your snickerdoodle whatever  _you_  want."

"Well, my  _snickerdoodle_  and I are very happy to be in bed with you and your  _who-hah_ , shaved or not," he said, barely containing himself.

She eyed him for a moment, suppressing a smile as she settled in. "I'm glad you're here too."


End file.
